warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spookywilloww
Archive One BTW, if a message you send me is particularly nice, sweet, or special be prepared for it to stay here forever. Have a nice day, and no spam please :3 Post Messages Below Re: I don't think it'll be necessary for now, but good to know. Also, I noticed you asking Stealth about turning Charart/Approval into a talk page, and I wanted you to know that even though Stealth is leader I started the project (I made her leader because I'd been part of PCA on WW for like a month or two and had no clue what I was doing) so I'd personally prefer to leave it be. Also, congrats on becoming an apprentice on PCA on WW. I just got promoted too--and Flame's pic is at CBA!!!! SO much better than the last one I did. That one was declined, and someone went in and did it, like, a million times better. It's accepted now. :( I guess for my first time putting up an image for approval with a tougher critc I should've seen that coming. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that the other day and fixed it. Also, congrats on getting CBA for your Rain pic (I just got an email). Now we're both apprentices and we've both got our first CBAed image!!! :) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm hoping to be able to do one of the deputy poses, so I want those blanks done ASAP. Have you noticed how long Splook's been taking to finish those? Stealth and I got like 15 blanks in in the same amount of time she's been constantly working on two! Granted we're a more lax since I'm still in 5th grade. (i'm hoping this doesn't make you judge me any differently) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I told wikia I was 15 when I joined.... might wanna delete these posts.... In about 1.5 years it won't be a problem anymore. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Any respect I once had for SnowedLightning is gone. She's spying on us! like, what the heck!!! Well, at least she can't block me on my own wiki, so I can still have fun here, but I can't edit WW until I'm 13. Great..... well it's not like I did a whole lot. I'm defintely going to miss my Flame image... that one came out really well... but there will be more images. Could you do me a favor and go on my page on WW and get rid of Flame's pic from my profile page please? I'd do it myself but..... yeah. I suddenly regret telling you my grade. :/ Still, why would SnowedLightning be on this wiki reading everyone's converstations? I feel like ''that's ''more of a violation. I understand that this is out for the world to see, but it's none of her business if she's not even part of the wiki! But I mean, she's an adult, I'm an elementary school student. what do i know? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 19:24, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Emblem Done. I've made it a little bigger. You want me to upload the rest? Also, how did you get your siggie like that? As you can see, mine is pretty broken. 22:48, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh and we'll have a general discussion page and an approval page, so I think the approval page is fine as it is. 22:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) How do I get my preferences to register the siggie? I'm pretty sure I have to do more than add coding to two pages, but I forgot what. Anyways, yes I'll add the rest of the emblems for you. 01:03, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I've done it (hopefully) and I double-checked on Warriors wiki and everything seems fine. 01:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh don't mind about the date. I'm fine with it this way. 01:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Do a slight edi on the templates and it should fix itself. 01:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC)